Derek Grace
'Derek Grace '''is the Demigod son of Zeus and Scarlett Grace. He is known to be a legacy of Zeus and a decendant of Jason Grace, a Roman Demigod. Derek is powerful with his abilities as a demigod and is known to be dating Alesha. Background Derek was born on April 27th. He was said to have lived a normal life up until he was twelve. its unknown why but he never met his father. although he remembers seeing a bright light with electic blue spheres watching him as a baby. Its assumed that this was Zeus. When Derek was seven, he began getting into fights in school. This caused many bullies to begin attacking him. Over time, Derek began using his ADHD to use combat in order to survive his beatings. As he grew up the bullies grew in numbers, but he grew in strength. By the time he was in middle school, the bullies learned their lessons but they still kept humiliating him. It wasn't until he was twleve that he realized that the bullies were monsters. They attacked him in school and he used the lights to his advantage and eventually used the electricity to destroy them. That day he met Alesha and they became friends. Derek began living at Camp after his first attemp living at home, after camp. He only lasted a month outside the Camp and had to move back due to monsters targeting him everyday in the streets. When he was fifthteen, he saided to find something in the Mediteranean Sea and met with Chrysaor. He had successfully defeated and disarmed him in sword combat which was something to leave his name in the Mediteranean Sea. Chyrsaor left in humiliartion but proclaimed that he would never forget that inccident. Personality Derek is said to be very friend oriented. He cares about every single person in Camp Half-Blood. He is said to have a positive attitude and seems to look at the bright side of anything that goes bad. Although he can at times become depressed over certain things. Derek also is very caring towards his girlfriend. He also seems to believe that all the demigods are his family. Derek also can be at times a bit insecure. It seems that he can feel the heavy burden of being a child of Zeus, just like no other, but because he is also a legacy, the ones who know this ask many questions about his relations to a former hero. It's also stated that Derek doesn't like speaking about his ancestor. Appearance Derek is described to have black hair and blue eyes. He is said to have the features of a Greek God, he has a muscular fit, and is often shown to sport normal teenaged clothes. He loves fashioning holister or American Eagle designed clothes. He also seems to have a silver cord that strapps one of his swords to his side. He is often said to have eyes that are bluer than the ocean in the midday's light. Derek has been commented to be a hottie, and many other things commenting on his appearance. Relationships Love Interests Alesha Derek and Alesha are both dating. They have been shown to have a similar relationship as Jason Grace and Piper McLean, due to the fact that they both have the exact same godly parents. Alesha is shown to care deeply about Derek although, not like obseession based. The both of them are shown to care so much for each other that being apart from each other does become a burden. It's assumed that Derek also can read Alesha's mind because of this. They might have an empathy link between each other which means either Derek can perform such things or Alesha being a child of Aphrodite can do so without hesitation. Powers & Abilities Being the son of Zeus, he is powerful enough to rival the children of Poseidon and Hades together. Derek is strong and powerful enough to manipulate winds, electricity and also his own brute force. Demigod Abilities *'Electrokinesis: 'He has complete control over electricity, he can also charge up electric sparks without noticing it. He is powerful enough to let loose a big enough shock that he could cause a power outage even in the largest of cities. *'Aerokinesis: 'He has control over air, this allows him to congure up terrible storms, hurricanes and even typhoons. His power over this is very strong, that he also is capable of flight. *'Atmokinesis: 'He has control over the atmosphere around him. This allows him to make sure that weather doesn't affect a given area. His powers over this is very limited since Aeolus is the God of winds, and weatherman to the gods. *'Swordsmenship: 'He is great and on point with swordsmenship. He could sword battle with a blindfold and still be capable of doging all of even the best demigod swordsmen. He is capable of matching Chrysaor in combat, something even Percy Jackson was said not to achieve. Legacy Abilities *'Subjugation: '''He can subjugate and control any type of storm spirit, its assumed that this is a legacy ability because his ancestor Jason Grace was only known to be capable of doing so, not even the mightest hero Hercules was known for this. Its assumed that this helps him survive in battles with storm spiris and other forces. Trivia *Derek Grace is a legacy of Zeus through Jason Grace, and also known to be his half-brother due to Zeus being his father. This has only been recorded once by Hercules and Perseus. *Derek like Jason Grace is dating a child of Aphrodite. *Derek seems to retain black hair just like his father. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Zeus Category:Legacies Category:Legacy of Zeus